Can Control Yourself?
by Stephfunky
Summary: Kida's tired of uptight, socially acceptable Mikado. Maybe a little molestation will make him a little less politically correct? Public molestation, underage sex


**A.N: There are eyeballs in the microwave. Human eyeballs. More after the note.**

* * *

Their thighs lightly hit each other as the subway train bounced over the tracks and it was good. Not the what Kida wanted, not ever close actually, but the brushing of his own clothed thigh brushing against Mikado's was enough for now. The touched showed to any who cared to notice that they had a certain level of comfort between them, a level not born from simply being _friends_. He couldn't hold Mikado's hand, couldn't leave any hickeys in embarrassingly public places, couldn't even sling his jacket about the other boy's shoulders even when his smaller boyfriend was obviously cold. Because Mikado said it wasn't _proper_. At least he had-

Mikado shifted to the left, just enough so they weren't touching anymore and sent the blond a soft, completely politically correct and socially acceptable smile.

What. A. Bitch.

Kida stared down the side of Mikado's head, trying his damnedest to illustrate that he was not happy and he wasn't going to be happy until the brunette had a metaphorical dog collar with a tag reading 'Property of Kida Masomi, touch and fear the power of my youthful love and complete devotion to this overly shy, socially concerned prude'.

Maybe not metaphorical, although it would be hard to fit that much text on a single tag.

If Mikado didn't look up soon, he'd find a way to make it happen.

The brunette glanced at him from the corner of his eye, smiling a gentler, more secret sort of smile that spoke of all the affection in the world and although Kida's heart melted a bit he was not appeased. Little smiles were not going to be enough anymore, they just weren't. Mikado was his and damn it all, everyone in Ikebukuro and beyond should know it.

"Mi~ka~do."

Said boy jumped a good foot or two, turning shocked blue eyes to bore into him with the sort of innocent accusation of a baby animal. They hadn't spoken to each other the entire train ride and Kida's sudden signing address probably startled him. The hand on the slightly smaller boy's knee probably helped.

Mikado shifted his knee slightly in the hopes of subtly shaking the invasive grip off his person, but Kida was dead set in his decision. The blond's mind was one not easily changed, even less so when concerning matters of the heart. He wanted to love on his boyfriend dammit.

"Kida-kun," Mikado's voice was soft but he sounded annoyed.

The hand drifted upwards, just an inch or so but enough that anyone who actually cared enough to pay attention to two high school boys sitting on a crowded train together would be thoroughly suspicious of just how platonic their relationship was. Good.

"Kida," Ahhhhh~ the polite title was dropped. "You need to stop, this isn't proper."

Kida leaned closer, purposefully ghosting his breath over the shell of the other boy's ear in a way that he knew made the older boy's toes curl. "But Mi~ka~do, what if I don't want to?"

Kida watched, fascinated as Mikado swallowed hard. The dark haired boy's Adam apple bobbed, a slow shift up and swift fall back down as he tried vainly to keep his gaze trained ahead.

"K-kida-kun, you really need to stop."

The blond paused as if considering the instruction, even as he allowed his hand to suddenly slip far beyond the point of political correctness to rest ever so lightly above Mikado's groin. "No," he murmured softly into Mikado's ear, nipping lightly when he was sure no one was paying them attention. "I don't think I will. No one is paying attention to us right now, we're just a pair of teens on a train." Kida let his hand fall heavily into his boyfriend's lap, brushing lightly against the boy's already interested member through the thick fabric of the boy's pants.

Kida suddenly removed himself from Mikado's personal bubble, sitting entirely in his seat again except for the hand still resting on the brunette's steadily hardening penis.

"The only way anyone would pay us attention," he said, back to his loud and bubbly default voice – a noise the rest of the train's occupants had quickly learned to filter out.

Here the blond lowered his voice again, shooting his boyfriend a lecherous grin. "Is if you make a fuss." Kida punctuated his innocently spoken words with a unexpectedly sharp squeeze on his boyfriend's so to speak 'handle'.

That pretty little Adam's apple rose and fell again as Mikado gripped his knees in tight fists.

* * *

**A.N****: **_De-anon from the Durarara kink meme, KIDAxMIKADO FTW Copy~pastaed in case you haven't read Sick yet.~~~ Ummmm I'm really busy working on fills (read: like 15 stories I'm working) for that right now and I have a two week trip to Mexico here at the end of the month till like the 8thish of May so don't expect anything new on my other stories until like... the second week of May I wanna say, but but but! I am working on alot of other things too! Another chapter of DOA (My Russia/America fic) is written and just needs to be typed, I'm working on a rough of the next chapter of My God as well as the final chapter of Screwed (about damn time), as well as filling those challenges for Breeding Bunnies~ So look forward to that :3_


End file.
